In LTE (Long Term Evolution) whose specifications are formulated in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) that is a project aiming to standardize a cellular communication technology, when an attach procedure of a user terminal is performed, an MME (Mobility Management Entity) transmits, to an EIR (Equipment Identity Register) configured to manage an apparatus identifier for identifying a legitimate terminal apparatus, a check request for checking a status of a predetermined apparatus identifier (see Non Patent Documents 1 and 2). The MME can notify the user terminal of an attach rejection, upon determination based on a checking result from the EIR that the user terminal is an illegitimate terminal apparatus (a stolen terminal apparatus, for example).
Further, in order not to provide a communication service to a terminal apparatus which is against the terms of use of a network operator (hereinafter, NW operator), a vendor (terminal manufacturer) dealing with terminal apparatuses executes a use authentication test (carrier certification test) on a terminal apparatus before being sold in a market. A terminal apparatus that passed the use authentication test obtains a use authentication and is ensured to meet the specification. The NW operator manages information on the terminal apparatus with the use authentication.